


Green is the Color of Life

by Bi_In_A_Hoodie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU where the game is real, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t really know what else to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_In_A_Hoodie/pseuds/Bi_In_A_Hoodie
Summary: George never thought he’d like the color green so much.Or: George spends his day with Dream while wearing his glasses.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 68





	Green is the Color of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Important note! I myself am not colorblind, and probably don’t fully understand the way the glasses work. The descriptions of the differences in color are based off the red-green colorblind texture pack.

George put on the glasses.

He knew they weren’t going to work perfectly right away, but he could tell the difference between somethings right at the start.

Dream stood in front of him, bouncing up and down on his heels.

“You’re darker!”

Dream laughed. Not hard, long and wheezing, just a soft chuckle.

The green was darker than it had been with the glasses off, and the differences between them would become clearer the longer he wore the glasses.

“What else is different?”

It was brighter too, a lot less grey.

“It’s like, so much brighter!”

More laughing.

That made George feel brighter too.

  
  
It’s difficult to describe the feeling of that day.

George spent the whole afternoon dragging Dream around, flipping the glasses on and off.

Everything was so different!

He couldn’t believe how much he’d been missing out on.

Even the colors he was already able to see were so much more... he doesn’t know how to describe it.

As the day went on, he was able to see different shades of green.

For example, Dream’s hoodie was brighter than the leaves on the tree.

  
At one point, they passed a dandelion.

He’s still not sure how long he spent, staring at the flower. He was amazed. It was so different!

He even made Dream stand next to it so he could compare them.

  
A while ago, his friends tried a potion that would make them see the way he did temporarily.

He understood what they meant when they said everything looked dead.

He had never seen a color that looked more _alive_ than green.  
  
Yeah, _alive_ is the word he’s looking for.

George saw green everywhere.

In the trees, the grass, the flowers, ~~Dream’s Eyes~~.

  
Green was pretty in all sorts of shades too.

There was jade, vermillion, lime, olive, emerald, clover, mint, neon, and even more.

Everything was alive.

George wandered around, taking everything in.

Dream followed, listening to him ramble about everything.

Dream and George

George and Dream

All day.

Near the end of the day, they laid together in the grass under a tree.

He liked the way the sunlight shone through the leaves.

It made them look so much thinner than they were.

Fragile  
  
Precious 

Like stained glass.

  
“Did you have fun today?”

Dream turned his head to face him, smirking.

”’Cause it seemed like you did.”

George twirled the clover in front of his nose.

”Yeah I did.”

Dream smiled.

George smiled.

He wasn’t sure why, but right now, he felt so much more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head ever since I saw the video where he wore the glasses, but I only made an account recently so it’s kinda old news.
> 
> (Like, the whole “I wanna be the first thing you see” thing was pretty much what made me want to write this.)


End file.
